


Peter and Daddy sitting in a tree h u m i l i a t i n g

by GrilledWatermelon



Category: Marvel, spiderman 2018
Genre: ABDL, Blackmail, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Intelligence Drain, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, and if you squint - Freeform, anonimity, implied bedwetting, short and sweet, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: Peter Parker has been getting strange but convincing messages from a strange number, now he gets to meet with the man behind the phone face to face, and get a taste of his true power...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Peter and Daddy sitting in a tree h u m i l i a t i n g

**Author's Note:**

> Damn u clicked on a diaper fanfic huh? U must like em, go check out my twitter @abdlwatch for more abdl content.

Peter slowly stirred in his bed, still holding onto the stuffed bear he dubbed “Barry,” still sucking his thumb, and still in a, now much more wet, red and blue adult diaper. 

Upon awakening, all of Peter’s free will drained away for a moment, as he sent a selfie of himself to an unnamed contact in his phone, as he had done every morning for months now. He was long past fearing the man behind the number, who referred to himself as Daddy. Daddy seemed to know who Peter was, but he could have revealed his identity by now. As long as he obeyed Daddy, he saw no reason to fear him.

“Good morning, Daddy” Peter typed out, groaning as soon as he felt his phone vibrate.

“Good morning, Peter.  
Go ahead cum by humping your plushie before you start your morning,  
Don’t forget to send the video”

Peter sighed as his body almost moved automatically towards the makeshift tripod he made, still holding onto Barry. 

He sat down in front of his phone camera and became unable to focus on anything besides cumming. But touching his dick was against the rules Daddy gave him, so he just humped and humped like a good boy. His moans loud enough to alert any neighbors that might complain, but he couldn’t control that, not since Daddy told him to moan that loud at the slightest touch. 

Peter finished and grabbed his phone, stopping the recording and sending it to Daddy. He sat on his bed and waited for a response like a good boy.

“Good boy,   
Peter,  
What do you want to do today?”

Shockingly, Peter found himself able to type out an actual response. After a few minutes of waiting, Daddy offered some ideas.

“Maybe we should meet up?  
You could show me around  
I could make even more suggestions in person.  
I’m sure you’d love to hear my voice in real life~”

Peter’s dick rehardened at the mere thought of Daddy’s voice.   
“Yes, Daddy. Let’s meet at the park.”  
His thumbs already hit send before he could realize.  
“Good boy,  
I’ll see you here soon I hope?   
Bring the suit.”

Peter sighed as he looked down at his still soggy bedtime diaper, maybe Daddy’ll change him, but for now, adding another layer without permission isn’t against the rules. 

With a thick 4 nappies in total between Peter’s thighs, he took off towards Central Park. Swinging his way over as quick as he could to try to preserve what little pride he had left, with a backpack filled with baby supplies for himself. Including changes, baby powder, his paci, Barry, and a few other fun toys for Daddy to use on him.

He arrived at a smaller area of central park, feeling almost magnetically pulled towards it, as he met face to face with, Daddy. 

Whatever his name used to be, Peter can try to remember it for as long as he could, and all that would come up would be Daddy. 

“Hello, Sweet Pete,” Daddy pulled Peter’s mask off, before stroking the stubble on his cheek. 

“Hi Daddy.” Peter managed to say, even as he looked directly into Daddy’s eyes. Those deep purple swirling eyes that kept forcing more and more and more restrictions and rules into Peter’s brain. 

“My my, this is such a huge butt my baby boy has,” Daddy’s hand mushed Peter’s soggy baby pants into his genitals, earning a deep sigh from his pet, “You love being in such huge diapers, don’t you?” 

Despite his deep hatred for the situation at the start, Peter found himself nodding in agreement with Daddy. He loved diapers, and his brain told him that he always had and always will. 

“Good boy, that’s exactly right Petey, you love being a dumb stupid idiotic baby bitch for Daddy don’t you?”

Each adjective seemed to half Peter’s knowledge about.... anything. Along with bringing even more intense breathing from the diapered man, as Daddy continued to describe him in dirty humiliating ways. Peter couldn’t contain his excitement, nor could he contain the building up of all of his big boy brain which was draining away at each word Daddy was saying by now. Peter felt his dick twitch a bit, as he began to, yet again, wet himself, this time flowing out all of those big boy thoughts he used to be capable of. 

Peter fell to the ground, on his knees, looking up into Daddy’s eyes as he continued to degrade and regress the former hero. 

Finally, as Peter Parker’s diapers began to leak, Daddy finished, he could tell just by looking at his empty eyes that Peter would never have a coherent thought about anything but Daddy, Dicks, or Diapers ever again. He grabbed Peter’s phone from his bag, and begun to film a video of Peter’s diaper leaking all over the dirt. 

“Go on Pete, tell the camera who you are-“

“I’m Petey Potty-Brain Parker!!”

“And what are you wearing?”

“4 thick diapees like a good boy!!”

“And what are you doing?”

“I’m leaking my diapees because I peed too much and and I can’t hold my pee like a big boy. 

“And why’s that?”

“Because Daddy owns me! I’m not my own person, I’m just a dumb baby who needs to be cared for and diapered 24/7!!!”

Daddy smiled as he uploaded the video to every contact, every social media, everything he could, “Good Baby, Petey.”

Peter smiled, he was Daddy’s Good Baby, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, not sure what I’m gonna do for next week but it probably won’t be marvel, so I hope y’all liked this!


End file.
